A Complex Relationship
by HS777
Summary: The Slayer and Rogue Knight. Bad girl meets bad boy. Both are rebellious and cunning in their own unique way, and they understand each other. Quite a pair! ;) [formerly 'Hellfire Hell Bitch']
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note/s: Since I'll be on a long break, might as well post this as a gift to you, Reader. Enjoy!_

* * *

A fifteen year old Lina watched from the window of the traveling carriage the scorching sand dance with the wind. It was a very beautiful show. This desert south of Misrule sure lived up to its reputation: the place is so hot that it is sometimes referred as the surface of hell.

As she turned her head away from the window, she studied the other passengers. These folks were visitors like her and all are sweating profusely. To prevent dying due to dehydration, there is always a stash of bottled water available just under the seats. Lina, however, does not need water nor she sweat like a pig. She is very comfortable with the scorching heat that feels like you are cooked inside a fiery furnace.

The carriage finally stopped in front of a building. All passengers got off to meet with relatives waiting for their arrival. As Lina is the last to step off the carriage, she was also met by a relative.

"Hello, auntie." greeted Lina as she kissed her aunt's cheek and her baggage is dropped beside her by the port man.

"Hello, Lina." also greeted the aunt with a smile as she kissed Lina's cheek. The aunt has graying hair covered with a wide-brimmed hat and her voice is soft and gentle. "My, look how you've grown! The last time I've seen you, you were, hmm, eight I think. Oh, it was a long time. I'm glad you came to visit me. But where is your sister Rylai?"

Lina smirked. "So mom and dad never mentioned the real reason I'm here." She shrugged her shoulder. "Doesn't matter anyway."

"What do you mean about that, Lina?"

"The reason I'm here is I've been banished while Rylai is sent packing to the north."

The aunt gasped. "That sweet child Rylai is sent to the north? That's horrible!"

Lina took note of her aunt's expression. "Why aunt? What's so special in the north?"

"Special? Good grief! That place is an uninhabited wasteland!"

"An uninhabited wasteland?" Lina laughed. "Oh, poor Rylai!" she said in a mocking voice.

"Lina! It is no laughing matter!" gently rebuked the aunt. "What were your parents thinking? Sending Rylai to the north?"

"It's because she's a cold-hearted bitch."

"Lina!"

"Don't worry, she also calls me a hellfire bitch." The aunt gasped again. "And it's true that Rylai is cold. Cold like her element."

The aunt became skeptical. "Cold like her element? What do you mean by that?"

Sometimes, Lina hates her aunt because she is daft. Kind but daft. And it reminds her of her gullible sister. Lina sighed. "Because she can control the element ice. That's a reason why she's sent there."

Understanding dawned upon the aunt and she knows why Lina is here, yet she still asked just to be sure. "And you Lina? Why are you sent here?"

Lina smirked. In a cocky posture, she showed her aunt her hand, palm up. "Because" a fireball appeared from Lina's palm "I'm hot! My element is fire!"

* * *

Those who were present the time that Lina revealed her ability to control fire spread the news. Like a wildfire, all the somnolent townspeople of Misrule knows about Lina and would try to get a glimpse of her as she and her aunt passed through the streets. Lina noticed their curiosity and she concludes that she will have fun staying in this desert.

As days pass, Lina knows she is getting looks from the insolent locals but she cares not. Head held high and brimming with confidence, the proud and mischievous Lina never hesitates to use her fire magic anytime and anywhere, making sure the locals get the message of not messing with her: if a snobbish bitch turned up her nose, Lina would send a spark of flame at the hem of the woman's skirt; when the owner of a shop never acknowledge Lina's purchases, she would burn an object inside the shop; if a group of teens would like to gang-up on her, all she had to do is fling fireballs and watch them flee like dogs with their tails tucked between their legs; when arrogant, young, hot bloods woo her and make unwanted advances, the pups get scorched.

There was also a time that Lina went to the forbidden part of Misrule where everything is barren and desert wyrms lived. Lina loved watching the reptiles breathe out fire. Once, a wrym would like to eat her but she showed that she is no easy prey. With fiery passion, she fought the wyrm. Some say she managed to kill the wyrm, others say the wyrm fled from Lina's wrath. No one knows but from that day on, the wyrms never bothered her. Lina had the opportunity to study and manipulate the fiery breath of the desert wyrms. And she likes to practice it on local law enforcers who tried to stop or arrest her for trespassing on forbidden land.

Lina also learned to use the sun's energies as a source of fire. As she experiments with the energies, she realized the heat makes the air around her become torrid and allows her to float above ground. With glee, she loves to show off to the locals that she can fly as she passes by the streets while flames appear on her hands. With her cleverness and mischievousness, she is able to cast a ray of light using the sun's energies and a very intense fire bolt that when she cast it, a white-hot lightning would be seen. Those who tried to dampen her fire get scorched.

Her patient aunt could not do anything to prevent the rebellious Lina from doing what she wanted to do. All she can do is apologize to the people who believed they were wronged by Lina and pay for the damages. But sometimes, the aunt is thankful that if Lina is present when someone tried to ask for money, Lina would give threats such as 'I'll burn your house down if you ask for more' or 'Have your gold in your hands and I'll melt it for you'.

Because of such behavior and antics, Lina has earned the reputation as 'the Slayer', for those who tried to oppose and anger her will get scorched.


	2. Chapter 2

A seventeen year old Lina with raging hormones is starting to get bored with flirting with the local boys and taunting the local girls, and burning boastful boys' stories about bedding her. Sitting alone just outside a restaurant, drinking tea, and driving away those who tried to approach her, Lina contemplates. No matter how much she wants to surrender her virginity, she will never give it to these insolent pups. They are weak, too common, too ordinary, and too boring. She even checked on the visitors and adventurers but they are either married, too fat, too ugly, too young, too old, or not her type.

There were also knights that pass by but as she heard, most took a vow of celibacy. Other knights were too honorable and if there were some who break their vows or somehow rebellious, she never consider them because they were either overbearing or could not be easily manipulated, and she hates to be overpowered by men.

Overall, she has never found the right man.

Lina started to look back if there were potential candidates that she might have reconsidered. There was the buff local boy who kept on courting her for the past two years despite almost losing his hair. Not so good-looking but if she allowed him in her bed, she will be one of his conquests and no doubt it will circulate around the town.

Next is a young noble man who turned into an adventurer. Many girls fawned over him because of his good looks and riches. But to her, he is a weak coward and she was right when she scorched his fingers and he ran and screamed like a little girl.

Last is the dragon hunter, a young knight who practiced challenging and hunting down the fiercest dragons. The knight made quite an impression to Lina because she knew that if she flirted and offered, her advances will be spurned for he is most focused on his goal: to hunt down a legendary dragon. She should have tried though, maybe he might be tempted, but it is already too late.

Lina looked at the horizon. The day is getting dark and the restaurant started to light the posts when she wondered: when will she ever get laid? All she wanted is to satisfy her curiosity if the stories say are true. She should be looking for a candidate but all she can do now is watch many customers enter the restaurant to have early dinner, and intimidate the local boys and girls who dare approach her.

As Lina watched the darkened horizon, a shadow loomed over her. She turned her head to face and berate the insolent pup. But standing over her is not a local boy but a stranger, a man precisely.

"Forgive my intrusion but will you allow me to join you? The tables are full and I notice you're sitting alone. Are you perchance waiting for someone? If yes, forgive me and I will leave you in peace." said the man. Lina was quite impressed of the deep voice and good manners. Too formal for her taste though.

Lina smirked. "I really have no intention of sharing my table but I'll reconsider. Congratulations, you just won yourself a seat."

The poker-faced man smirked. "I thank you."

As the stranger puts down his baggage under the table and removed the large, clothed-wrapped item he carried on his back, Lina studied him. Despite wearing a hooded-cloak, she could see he is a tall, large and muscular young man, probably on his mid twenties. His height is probably more than six feet. His movements were somewhere between snappy and swagger. What intrigues her is his face: it is somewhat strangely pale but ruggedly handsome, his eyes are colored bright amber, and hair is bleached-blonde that grows past his jaw.

After positioning the item beside the table, the stranger sat down facing his host. A waitress came forward and showed him the menu. After taking the stranger's order, the waitress turned and stiffens when she realized Lina is the other customer.

"I'll take the usual order. And make it quick. Or else." said the mischievous Lina.

"Y-ye-yes ma'am!" stammered the waitress and quickly left.

The stranger watched the fleeing waitress before facing Lina. "Ah. You scared the poor girl." he commented. There was no accusation in his voice. In fact, he was entertained. "You must be famous to instill such fear."

"Oh, not really. I just like things to be done faster." Lina answered playfully. "What would you do if your food is not served right away?"

The stranger became thoughtful. "I'm not good at threats just like what you did. However, I could display my displeasure by banging my hand on this table. But doing so will break the poor table in half."

Lina gave a small but pleased laugh. For the first time in her life, instead of her doing a prank on a poor boy just to entertain herself, some man actually made her laugh. "You're funny."

The man smirked. "I never consider myself a funny man but I am pleased I made you laugh."

Lina then knew she needs to get this man on her bed tonight. She was about to make a proposal when their orders arrived. The stranger ordered grilled beefsteak soaked in barbecue sauce with vegetables at the side, while Lina's order is baked salmon with vegetables and another pot of cider tea. Better put the proposal on hold.

"You won't pull down that hood of yours?" asked Lina as the two ate.

"No." the stranger never elaborate further.

"Not going to explain, eh?"

"Let's just say I'm not in a habit to truly show my face in public. Please don't ask further about it. I would like to enjoy my meal."

"Huh. Fine by me. Besides, I want to leave this stuffy place."

* * *

After eating and paid the meal, the two walked away from the restaurant.

"That was a satisfying meal." said the stranger. He turned to face Lina as they continued to walk away. "Thank you for sharing your table with me tonight."

"No problem." she better be careful with her proposal. "So, where are you staying? Misrule Hotel? Maude's Boarding House?" she stopped asking when the stranger shook his head.

"I'm not staying here. I have to continue moving." the stranger answered.

Lina raised an eyebrow. "Why? It's dark already? Don't tell me you're running away from the law?"

"I'm not running. It happens some men are so persistent in chasing after me. And why am I explaining this to you, a stranger?"

"There's something in me that's so nice, you just want to be with me."

The man chuckled before getting serious. "I really have to go. Thank you again and good eve." He turned and walked away.

Lina did a childish pout. "Aww. And I was to propose something that will benefit us both."

The stranger stopped on his tracks and turned his head to look at Lina. Yet he stiffens and waved his hand goodbye as he walked away in a hurry.

Lina found it baffling as to why the stranger quickly left. As she turned away, she spotted four persons covered with armor from head to toe and seem to be in a hurry towards her. She had her suspicions and pretending she never noticed the newcomers, she went to the side and into a dark alley. When she heard the hurried footsteps pass by her and fade away, she quickly went behind a building. There, she started to float and flew past the buildings, keeping herself in the shadows and using shortcuts.

Fifteen minutes later, she found the stranger standing beside a boisterous saloon, as if trying to blend in with the drunkards. She stood near a privy that is beside the saloon and seeing that nobody is around, she picked up a small stone and aimed it at the stranger. Her aim is true because the stone hits the stranger at the shoulder.

The stranger turned as to where the stone came from and found Lina. The surprise is evident on his face when he saw her. He approached her as he saw her hand gesture him to come, trying not to step on the drunken sots.

Before he speaks, Lina gestured for him to stay beside the privy. When he obeyed, she kept her distance away from him by standing away from the shadow of the building. "We can talk now." she said.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in disbelief. "If one of these drunkards mistaken you as a whore…" he let his sentence to trail off. "You must go home now."

"It happens those fools were so drunk, they'll probably wake up in the late afternoon. And don't worry, I can take care of myself." replied a confident Lina.

The stranger smirked as he shakes his head. "Ah. I ever wonder if the women I met are assured as you are." then he became serious. "But I mean what I said. Leave this place now."

"And you? Are you going to continue dodging those people who are following you? Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. I saw them and judging by the way they dress, I say they're knights." in a challenging voice, she added. "I wonder what those knights want with you. Are you a rebellious knight who broke an oath or something?"

"I break nothing except follow my code of honor." the stranger seriously answered. "I feel you're wasting my time but I am concerned for your safety. So please, leave now. I'll watch your back."

"I told you, I can take care of myself." said an irritated Lina. "And I can see from this distance that the people who are chasing you are coming."

Mildly surprised, the stranger stepped away from the privy and at the same time kept himself within the shadows. Ten blocks away from their location, the armored men were talking with some locals and showing them papers.

"Good thing they haven't seen us. Yet." said Lina as the stranger turned his head to face her. "Soon they'll come upon us and it's game over for you. If you continue to run ahead, you'll be on open space and those guys will easily spot you. Your best option is to hide."

"And do you have a place in mind for me to hide?"

"Yeah. And a plan. Then both of us will be happy."

Intrigued by Lina's mischievous plan, the stranger could not help but ask. "I remember you saying a while back that you have a proposal to make. You really wanted something from are, aren't you?"

Lina just gave the stranger a secretive smile. "The knights are coming here now. If I were you, I better hide inside the privy and never make a sound." when the stranger raised an eyebrow, she reassure him. "Trust me. Leave everything to me."

When the stranger quickly did as Lina bade, she stood on her spot for two minutes then approached the privy just as the four knights spotted her.

"You!" called one of the knights. The knight is wearing crimson armor. "You were the one who was talking with him."

In a cocky posture, Lina crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? Who are you and what are you talking about?"

"We saw you talking with this man." said the jade armored knight as he held up a poster of the stranger. In the poster are pictures of the stranger's front and side face. Below the face pictures are a front and side pictures of him wearing a strange-looking helm that resembles a ram's horns.

Lina just looked at the pictures and never bothered to read the descriptions. "Ohhh. That man. Yeah, I was talking with him. Never knew he was a knight."

"Do you know where he went?" asked the golden armored knight.

Lina shrugged her shoulders. "Meh. Don't know, don't care. Didn't you know the blasted man never offered to walk me home? So much for the thanks I get for sharing my table."

"You lie!" accused the crimson knight. "Both of you seem comfortable while talking with each other before going on your separate ways. I believe you followed and helped him hide from us."

Lina frowned. "And why would I do that? What is my motive in helping that man?" she challenged. When the crimson knight never answered, Lina mocked him. "What? Cat got your tongue? This better serve as a lesson for you: never jump into conclusions."

The crimson knight gathered his wit. "I know you're hiding him, I can feel it in my bones. What other reason do you have to be in this place?"

With a smirk and sassiness, Lina answered. "Why, to do this!" then she puts the side of the privy on fire.

The four knights were taken aback of what Lina did. The golden and jade knights quickly removed their capes and used it to put out the fire. After a minute, the fire is gone.

"Are you daft, woman!?" exclaimed the jade knight. "Why did you do that?"

Lina just shrugged her shoulders and gave them a playful smile. "I just wanted to. Period."

"By the Codex! You should be arrested for arson!" said the golden knight.

The three knights would have tried to grab Lina when the fourth knight, who wears jet-black armor, halted them.

"I have heard about you." said the jet-black knight to Lina. "You are Lina the Slayer, the Mistress of Fire. Quite a reputation you have; rebellious and dangerous. Just like the man we are searching for." To the knights, he said "It is no use to bring her to the local enforcers. She might just burn the jail to the ground."

"And I might cook you in your armor if you ever touch me." added Lina.

"Violent too." commented the jet-black knight. To the knights he said "Come, brothers. We continue on our way." facing Lina, he said "I apologize for… interrupting your activity."

"Apology accepted, though I lost interest in burning the privy thanks to your boys. Better to go home then." Lina said. "By the way, if the man is fleeing from you guys, he must have end up running on the open road." she added as she pointed at the road. "You better hurry or he might be one step ahead from your hands." she taunted.

Lina could not help putting a smile as she watched the knights take her advice. When the knights faded from the distance, she called out to the stranger that it is safe to come out.

"Next time, warn me if you plan to burn my hiding place." said the stranger as he approached. "I was really tempted to burst out the door if ever the heat became intolerable."

"Thank your fellow knights for quickly putting out the fire." said Lina.

The stranger looked at the slightly burned privy before facing Lina, a smirk on his face. "Lina the Slayer and Mistress of Fire. Jean was right, you are dangerous. Remind me not to anger you milady."

"I presume Jean is the knight in black?" after the stranger nodded, she asked. "Now you know who I am, you better introduce yourself."

"You have never read what is written on the poster?"

"Never bothered. So, who are you?"

The stranger bowed as he introduced himself. "Sven, Rogue Knight. At your service."

"A Rogue? Ooh, I happen to have a soft spot for bad boys."

The stranger named Sven chuckled. "Just like what Jean said. I do wonder how we could be alike."

Just the opening Lina needed. She gave Sven a sly smile. "Why don't we find out? By the way, remember when I said I have a proposal to make?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I could not believe I agreed to your proposal." A panting Sven said to Lina after more than an hour of sweet loving on her bed. Sven is lying on his back while Lina's head is pillowed on his shoulder, naked chest against naked breasts, and entangled naked legs covered with a blanket. "I wonder why I never tried to deny you."

Lina purred with satisfaction before replying. "Because I'm hard to resist." she placed her arms on Sven's chest as she raised her head to look at him and smirked. "For a knight sworn to celibacy, you sure know how to please a woman."

Sven smirked. "I only follow my code of honor. Celibacy is not one of them. When I left Vigil Keep, one of the things I did is find an experienced whore. Her demands were high but it was worth it." with a worried frown, he asked. "Did I hurt you?"

"Mmm, a little but over quickly." Lina assures. "Even after the sex, your leaking seed takes away the soreness."

Sven guffawed. "Oh, milady. You say such outrageous words. But I am relieved to hear that you are fine. I never had a virgin before. You were my first."

Lina chuckled. "I'm happy I chose you as my first. The rumors are true that a woman can attain such pleasure when her man knows what to do, and if the man has a large and long manhood."

Sven guffawed again. "Ah, milady. You never cease to amaze me."

"Call me Lina."

"Very well. Lina, I think I should go now. What if your aunt came home and caught us together here?"

"Ugh. Don't worry. It's not yet past midnight and she's probably enjoying her mahjong with her friends. Also, I'll know if she arrived because the front door will give a loud creaking sound when opened. And you can stay here until dawn. I'll just go down and bring breakfast up here before you leave."

"You know I can't use the front door when I leave. If word leaks I am seen leaving your house, your reputation will be in shreds."

"You can crawl away from my window. And I never cared what the locals say. If they backstab me, I'll just scorch them."

"I care. I don't want your honor be tarnished because of what we did."

Lina just raised her eyebrows when she looked upon Sven's serious and determined face. "You really mean that, don't you?"

"Aye."

A baffled Lina never answered. Instead, she laid her head upon Sven's shoulder again. She played with his buffed chest with her fingers before saying "Thanks for worrying about… my honor. It was… nice of you."

"You're welcome, milady." Sven replied as his hand caressed her red hair.

"You know what? Before you came, I've wondered which candidate I should have taken to bed. One of those candidates was a knight who passed by here before. I think it was two or a year ago. I saw him from a distance but never approached him. He's more focused on his goal to hunt down a grand dragon. I don't know if he was successful."

"He was."

Lina stopped her caress and looked at Sven. "You know him?"

"Aye. Fought along and against him. His name is Davion the Dragon Knight. He fought and killed the dragon he was searching for. After the battle, Davion was granted with abilities of the said grand dragon. Thus the Dragon Knight was born."

"Ooh. Impressive. So he's half man, half dragon, eh?"

"Aye. He is."

Lina just smiled and laid her head again on Sven's shoulder, and continued her playful caress on his chest. After a couple of minutes, she spoke. "Sven?"

"Hm?"

"I've been wondering."

"About what?"

"About you."

Sven stopped caressing her hair and frowned. "Should we not share anything about us since this is just a, what were the words you said? A one-night stand and no strings attached?"

"I know but what I mean is not talking about our past." she stopped playing with his chest and looked at Sven with curiosity. "I'm wondering where you got your coloring. You're paleness is somewhat weird. I couldn't tell if you're an albino or not. Did you get it from your mom or dad? And your skin, its, well, it's somehow thicker than mine. And your eyes, I've ever seen such fierce amber colors."

During and after Lina spoke, Sven remained silent. Finally, he spoke up in a deadpanned voice. "My features are all linked to my past."

"Oh. It's okay if you don't want to tell me."

Sven sighed and shook his head. "I've kept it a secret far too long. It would be nice to tell it to someone whom I can trust."

Lina raised an eyebrow. "And you trust me despite knowing each other for a night and go on with our separate lives tomorrow?"

"Aye. I trust you to never to reveal my past."

"Why?" asked the baffled Lina.

A pause then a gentle smile appeared on Sven's face. "Because I do."

The two looked at each other for awhile then Lina laid her head upon Sven's shoulder while Sven continued to caress her red head.

"It all started when a Vigil Knight met a Pallid Meranth." started Sven. "The Vigil knight has sworn an oath while the Pallid Meranth's duty is to protect the treasures of the deep ocean from thieves. One day, both accidentally met at Shadeshore Ruins and the two different races, a human and a creature of the sea, fell in love with each other. Such love is frowned by both societies yet these two lovers defied the norms. And the fruit of their love is born on the same place where they met."

"You were born a bastard." answered Lina without malice.

"Aye. I was born a bastard." Sven said with distaste. "My parents kept my existence hidden from the world with the thought that if I am found out, death will be judged upon me. I despise and at the same time, thank them for such insight.

"One day, the Vigil Knights caught my father frolicking with mother. They took him captive and at the Vigil Keep, right in front of a crowd, he was drawn and quartered. I know nothing of what they did to father's body parts. My heart-broken mother went to her race to seek comfort but they shunned her away. The death of father and being turned away by her race is too much for mother and so she lived at Shadeshore Ruins like an empty husk. I did my best to take care of her but she continued to waste away.

"I hated what they did to my parents. You could never find honor in any social order but to yourself. When mother died, I buried her using these two hands. Then I head straight to Vigil Keep and offered myself to be a novice. For thirteen years, I trained to be a knight like my father while I kept my code of honor.

"On the day of my In-swearing, I took the coveted Outcast Blade, shattered the Sacred Helm, and burned the Codex in the Vigil's Holy Flame. No one dared to stop me as I strode away from the keep. Usually when I travel, I always wear my helm. But I ended up here, I realized I can't keep on wearing the armor, especially the helm. So here I am, in the flesh."

Lina looked at Sven. "And so you were called the Rogue Knight. It fits you. Yet you flee from those knights."

"Not flee. Avoid. I could fight them but it is too tiresome. For two years since I left the keep, the Vigil Knights kept searching for me in hopes to take back the Outcast Blade from me. The four knights you met tonight were the most persistent."

"I noticed. What are their names anyway? I have a feeling they'll come back and accuse me for hiding you."

Sven chuckled. "You know Jean, the one wearing black armor. The man in gold is Claude, red is Vaughn, and Diam is the green one."

"Okay. So, now that I mislead them, where will you go?"

"I'll probably travel back east and join a war. The Vigil knights might not find me there."

"And if they do?"

"Fight them and continue on my way."

Lina chuckled. "You really are a rogue." then she became playful. "We still have a lot of time. It would be a shame to waste it on talking and sleeping."

Sven raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Why Lina? For someone who's been deflowered, you recover quickly."

"It's your fault for making it feel so good." she sat up, her parted thighs are sitting on top of Sven's upper groin, and she wiggled her hips. "I want to try another position. They said it's fun for a woman to be at the top."

"It is." Sven replied as he took hold of Lina's hips to stop her from wiggling. "Taking you from behind is also fun."

"Like mating horses? Ooh. Can we also do that now?"

"Oh, aye. If you have the stamina for it."

Lina chuckled. "You underestimate me, Sven. I can keep up, you know." she bent her head and whispered seductively at Sven's ear. "But you'll be the one to be burned up when I take every single drop of you." then she looked at Sven's heated face.

Sven grabbed hold of Lina's head. "Let's find out which one of us will be drained." And he pulled down her head and kissed her.

* * *

They made wild and passionate love for many hours. Sometimes, they end up on the floor or the wall, or the door. And when the front door made a noise, it was the signal for the two to stop their frolicking and they slept.

Before the rooster crows, both woke up to make love one last time before Lina went to the kitchen to fetch some food. As Sven prepared himself, Lina checked through her window if the coast is clear before dropping the tied bed sheets.

"Goodbye, sweet Lina the Slayer." said Sven. "May we meet again in the future."

"Goodbye, Sven the Rogue Knight." said Lina. "Do take care of yourself."

Both smiled at each other, both sharing a moment and mutual understanding. They kissed and when Sven reached the bottom, he looked up and waved a hand to say goodbye while Lina blew him a kiss before he turned his back and walked away.

Lina watched Sven until she could not see his figure anymore before she went back to bed. When she woke up late in the morning, Lina could not help but smile with pleasure. She could feel and smell their mixed love scent on her beddings. It made her remember all the wonderful things he did to her.

After masturbating for less than fifteen minutes, Lina dressed up without taking a shower, and went outside to cause mayhem. This time, it is worse than before.


	4. Chapter 4

For five years, Lina caused a lot of trouble on the desert of Misrule. When she announced to the poor folks that she will leave this place to join in a war, everyone sighed with relief. Then it changed to gasps of dismay when Lina added that if she became very powerful, she will come back and this town will be having fun again.

Lina traveled east since most of the wars happened there. When she arrived, she quickly volunteered to fight. On the battlefield or jungle, Lina used all she had experimented with her fire and burned her enemies.

She made quite an impression that someone took notice of her special abilities. One day, that someone approached Lina.

"Who are you old man and what do you want?" Lina asked when an old man approached him.

Atop his white horse, the white-clad, old man introduced himself. "I am Ezalor. I am known as the Keeper of the Light. I am on a quest to find potential Heroes to fight for, er, what was that again? Ah yes. To fight against an army of Undead. I have heard of your reputation and seeing you in action, I told myself that I have to recruit you."

An interested Lina raised a brow. "Fight the Undead? Ooh. Sounds fun. You know what, old man? You have yourself a new recruit."

"You accept? How delightful! Then we travel now to the base."

After a week of travel, Lina was introduced to the other special individuals.

"Lina the Slayer, this is Io, the Guardian Wisp." introduced Ezalor.

Io made a sound.

"Eh? You have to leave now? Why?" another sound coming out from Io. "Ah. I understand. Be careful, old friend."

"I see Sir Davion. Come, we shall meet him." said Ezalor after Io vanished.

"You came from Misrule? I've been there. It truly was a scorching desert." said Davion as they were introduced.

_So this is the Dragon Knight._ Lina pretended she never heard about him and they talked about the fire-breathing desert wyrms.

"Ah, here come the others. They just came from the battlefront." said Ezalor when he spotted two armored men separate from the ordinary soldiers. "How is the battle, Omniknight?"

"Good. We managed to push back the undead. For now. Soon, they will return." replied the Omniknight. "Who is the woman with you, Keeper? A new recruit?"

Ezalor introduced the two first. "Lina, I want you to meet Purist Thunderwrath, the Omniknight. Omniknight, meet the new recruit, Lina the Slayer."

"An honor to meet you, milady." said Purist as he held her hand and look like he kissed it. "Ease my curiosity. Why are you called the Slayer?"

"Let's just say I… enjoy scorching my enemies." replied the sassy Lina as the hand that Purist once held combust with fire.

"Impressive." commented the other knight riding a strange-looking beast. "I am Chen, Holy Knight."

"Lina the Slayer."

"Ah, and here comes another." called out Ezalor when he looked at the person coming behind Lina.

Lina turned to meet the other stranger and blinked. The man wore blue-plated armor and his left hand is encased with a gauntlet. She recognized three things about this man: three years ago, she saw the helm on a poster; the big sword when it was shown to her; and her body that seem to know the stranger standing in front of her.

Ezalor introduced the two. "Lina the Slayer, I want you to meet Sven, the Rogue Knight."

Sven bowed. "A pleasure meeting you, Lina the Slayer."

Lina smirked. "Same here, Sven the Rogue Knight."

No one is aware that these two were pretending to have just met and never cared about each other.

* * *

After dinner, Lina decided to go to the balcony to catch some fresh air. When she looked down, she could see the barracks and training area. She also saw one of the soldiers make fun of a fellow and both had a merry chase.

"Ah, Lina. Fancy meeting you here." said a helm-wearing Sven and joined her as he kept his distance. "What were you doing?" he asked when he looked at her.

Lina knew he was keeping up the pretense that they were just having a normal conversation. "Just watching those two make a fool of themselves." Lina said as she pointed at where the two soldiers are running.

"Ah." seeing no one is around but still keeping up the pretense, Sven asked. "What made you leave Misrule?"

"Got bored. I just can't stay on that prissy town forever." Lina smirked."You should have seen their faces when I said I'll be back to make the town lively again."

"I can imagine it." even though Lina could not see Sven's expression, she knows he is somewhat happy by the tone of his voice.

"So, Sven? How did you end up joining here? You already know mine because the old gizzard told you."

Sven chuckled. "Ah, Lina. You're still the same. Though I disagree of you calling the Keeper an old gizzard. It was he who recruited me in the first place. He found me fighting against a small group of Vigil knights. After knocking them unconscious, the Keeper came and recruited me. It is a good opportunity to keep myself hidden from the Vigil knights."

"How long have you been fighting for this cause?"

"Almost three years now. And I've become stronger as the fighting continues."

_Three years since we met._ "Ah, I see."

"Hm. It seems we are called for a meeting." said Sven as he noticed Azwraith gesture them to come. "We will be there shortly." he called out. When Azwraith left, Sven turned to Lina again. "It is nice to meet you again, sweet Lina." he whispered.

"Same here." Lina whispered back as she gave him a smile.

Together, they went to the meeting as they continued their pretense. Why they continue to do so will be only known to these mutual understanding persons.


	5. Chapter 5

Lina is sitting alone in the hallway and creates a fireball because there is nothing else to do except ready for battle for when the undead came back again. She has been around the stronghold for almost three weeks: three weeks of repetitive driving away the undead. She wondered when will the army move forward and try to recapture a fortress from the undead just three hundred kilometers from here.

Also, she wondered how the Rogue Knight is doing. She and Sven would only meet by chance, either here or in the battlefield. A little conversation, getting information, some jokes before going on their way. It is always like that, a casual greeting with each other. But that is fine between them. They were just friends. However, it would be nice if they could have a long conversation or fight side-by-side. But he and the others are on a mission. And she and few of the new recruits were left here to guard the stronghold.

"A copper for your thoughts." interrupted someone in a low voice.

Lina turned her head and saw dirty Sven in full armor. "Hey, Rogue Knight. When did you arrive?"

"Just now. What are you doing?"

"I'm just... playing with fire."

"I can see that. Or perhaps you are bored from all this repetitive fighting."

Lina sighed. "Yeah. I'm bored." with a flick of her wrist, the fireball disappeared. "So, what brings you here? Shouldn't you be in your quarters?"

Sven shrugged a shoulder. "I just happen to be here. May I join you?"

"Sure, be my guest."

Sven chose a seat that is not so far and opposite from where Lina sat. He placed his sword beside the chair. Then he removed his helm and placed it on his lap. His face looks tired. The two looked at each other in companionable silence for a while before he spoke.

"The mission is a failure. We killed all the undead guarding the fortress. We were about to secure the place when scouts spotted another wave of undead coming towards us. This time, their number doubled and they are led by their champion, the Undying. A-"

"Obviously a well-planned ambush. But surely the army can defeat them."

Sven shook his tired head. He looked at his helm and continued to speak in a tired tone. "The Undying is accompanied by, special individuals... One of them is called the Chaos Knight."

"Chaos knight. What's so special about him? Is it because he's a knight?"

Sven looked at Lina. "He knows Ezalor, referring him as 'the Light'. He said he has looked for him for centuries..." He looked at his helm again, brow furrowed. "I have never seen the Keeper of the Light look so... fazed."

Lina's eyes widened. She knows that Ezalor is not easily fazed when confronted with trouble. "What happened next?"

Sven looked back at Lina. "We had no choice but to abort the mission. We can't allow to add more casualties to join the ranks of the undead."

"I see. How is Ezalor?"

"I don't know. Probably having a meeting with Purist and Chen. You know those three were truly the founders of this cause."

Lina nodded. "It's getting late and you're tired. You better clean yourself then get lots of sleep. You really need it."

"... Yes, you're right." Sven stood. He hesitated before he spoke. "I hope we can talk like this again. I have a feeling that tomorrow will be more on training and preparations when the undead arrive. Good eve, Lina."

"Good night, Sven."

* * *

When morning came, Ezalor called for a meeting. All special individuals answered the summons. Ezalor shared about what Sven told Lina last night.

"You are aware that I usually go and recruit people like you to join this cause." Ezalor said. "I have decided that I'm not the only one who will do the recruiting. I have gathered many information about some special individuals from different locations and I want you to bring them here."

He chose a select few to do this job and gave them directions to who should they look for and where they must go. Lina was one of the chosen recruiters and she is paired with, surprisingly, Sven.

"Why pair us just to recruit an individual?" Lina asked Ezalor.

"The place I send both of you have three special individuals. Yet the journey is fraught with wars. Go south and reach a place called Nightsilver woods. Rangers patrol the woods and they will aim their arrows to whoever encroach the place. There is one unique ranger among the skilled archers and her name is Lyralei. She is called, er, hmm... Ah yes, she is called Windranger. They said she calls the wind to aid her when she lets her arrows fly.

"Let the rangers grant you permission to enter the woods for deep within it is the Solar Kingdom. There is a certain princess who abdicated her birthright in exchange for serving Selemene, the goddess of the Dark Moon. She is called Mirana. She is known as, mmm... Princess of the Moon.

"Last is a warrior feared for her peerless fighting prowess. I heard she was once called the Scourge of the Plains. Where did I heard that information? Ah, yes, yes. This warrior now serves Selemene and has a new name. She is Luna, the Moonrider.

"So, did you get all that?" said Ezalor.

"We did." answered Sven. "When will we leave?"

"Today."

"What? But we have not ready our gear for this journey."

"You should have last night."

Lina spoke sarcastically. "We should have if you have told us about this recruitment stuff last night." All who are chosen to recruit agreed with Lina.

"Oh, you're right." said Ezalor. "Anyway, please prepare now. We need to leave now."

* * *

" I admit, the old geezer surprised me when he paired us." said Lina as she and Sven separated from the others to head towards their destination.

"So am I." replied Sven.

"At least your wish for talking with each other again came true."

"Ha ha. Yes."

"Sooo, what do you think of this mission? I think this will be fun."

"Fun because you might burn something that is breathing?"

"Hehe. Yeah. And I'd like to meet these three. Didn't you notice we're about to recruit women? And you'll be the thorn among the roses."

Sven sighed. "I know... I just wish the warrior is male. It would be nice to have a friendly spar with such a skilled warrior."

"You really like to spar with anyone whom you think is a worthy opponent, especially if it's a knight."

"It gives me a chance to test my strength against worthy foes."

"Speaking of knight, have you fought Chen? I don't think he is your ideal knight."

"I never asked him to spar with me and yes, he is a very unusual knight."

"Tell me about it."

The two continued to converse with each other as they traveled.


	6. Chapter 6

The travel to the western side of the Nightsilver woods should have taken only two weeks via a carriage. With the wars going around and travel by carriage is a rare sight, it will take Lina and Sven almost two months. Make that almost three if they were not caught on these wars.

"Urgh. When will these ogres learn never to mess with us?" complained Lina as she used dragon slave on the five, stunned ogres. "They've chased us for a week from the day we left the stronghold."

Sven slew the five ogres with the swipe of his sword before replying. "There is just two of us and thought we are worth to eat, and these one-eyed ogres are actually cyclops. Vicious, brutal, and relentless than their ogre cousins. Many of their kind live in this area."

"Still more brawn than brain."

"True. We have to leave quickly. These five are only scouts."

"And so are the other scouts before them. Really, Sven. They're so pathetic. We can slay their whole tribe and give the others a favor. All we have to do is find where they live."

"Ah, Lina. Don't underestimate these cyclops. Who knows, they might hunt us down for killing their kin. We need to keep our guard up and stay low if we are to avoid conflicts. Furthermore, we must focus on our mission."

"Fine. Have it your way. I did have fun scorching them."

* * *

When night came, the two made camp in the woods and made sure they covered their tracks and the camp fire is burning low. They had roasted rabbit for dinner and finished their ablutions before talking with each other.

"So, Sven. When will we reach the next town?" asked Lina.

"Not a town but a city." replied Sven. "The city of Gable is run by a council of merchants. They never form alliances with other cities or kingdoms. They are more on buying and selling stocks, amusements, and keeping peace and order."

"In short, it's a city focused on business. Clever."

"You know merchants. They never care about other's wars as long as they can earn a profit. Besides, war is business."

"So true. When will we reach it?"

"If we meet no encounters along the way, we'll reach it within two days."

"Good to hear."

"We better rest. We wake by dawn and continue our travel."

"I know, Sven. We've been doing that for the past weeks."

Sven chuckled then stopped. Both of them stood and looked at the direction where they heard crashing noises.

"Get behind me." instructed Sven, sword and gauntlet ready, as the noise is coming closer.

Lina complied. Just as she was behind Sven, six cyclops appeared on the scene. They roared and started swinging their clubs.

Sven quickly used Storm Hammer, stunning all six cyclops. Then he started attacking them. Lina then followed up with Dragon Slave.

Lina was about to use Light Strike Array when another charging and roaring cyclops appeared. This cyclops is larger than the other cyclops she met and wields a spiked club. The cyclops swung his club sideways. The air made by the swing swept Lina and Sven back away from the stunned cyclops.

The two landed on the ground with a loud thud. As Lina is recovering from the blow, she saw Sven trying to protect himself using his sword from the relentless blows of the rampaging cyclops. Quickly, she cast Light Strike Array on the cyclops, stunning all of them. Then another Dragon Slave before she cast Laguna Blade on the large cyclops. Finished, she started flinging fireballs at them with all fiery fury.

Her actions gave Sven time to recover and he managed to cast Storm Hammer before the cyclops recover. Then he roared before attacking.

Lina felt Sven's Warcry effect on her and it made her smirk. She then cast Light Strike Array again before the cyclops recover, then followed up with Dragon Slave.

With their teamwork, they managed to kill the lesser cyclops. Only the big one is left. Sven was about to use Storm Hammer again but the cyclops recovered first and quickly swung his club at Sven.

Lina was able to dodge the attack and she backed away. She turned to see the cyclops charging at a stunned Sven.

"SVEN!" She will not allow that so she threw a fireball, hoping the cyclops will turn his attention on her. Her plan worked. The cyclops is charging at her. He swung his club at Lina but she managed to get away on time. But the cyclops swung once more and the spikes hit Lina's arm.

Lina screamed in pain as she continued to back away as quick as she can. She has no time to check on her wound because the cyclops is coming at her. She continued to fling fireballs as she dodged, waiting until she could have enough mana to use Light Strike Array again. Yet her attacks are getting slow due to pain and blood loss. The cyclops swings his club again. Instead of the spikes hitting her, it is the air produced by the swing pushes Lina back away. Lina's back hit the tree and the impact stunned her. She slid down and sat on the ground, eyes closed and groaning in pain. She heard the roar of the cyclops and she struggled to open her eyes and move. A shadow loomed over her and she looked up to see the cyclops about to smash her head with his spiked club.

Then a war cry echoed and something hits the cyclops from behind. It was Sven. He just used his Storm Hammer and stunned the cyclops. He ran and used his sword to push the cyclops away from Lina. Then he did another war cry that surprised Lina: Sven's blue armor turned red and he looks... quite big.

As Lina struggles to stand, she watched Sven hacking at the cyclops. She noticed that his attack damage increased. Now standing, she moved forward a little and cast Light Strike Array, stunning the cyclops. The move gave Sven the opportunity to land the finishing blow by burying his sword deep in the cyclops' gut. He never removed his sword until he is sure that the cyclops is not breathing anymore. After removing his sword from the corpse, Sven quickly went to Lina's side.

"Lina! Are you all right?" Sven asked when he caught Lina as she collapsed.

"What do you think?" Lina said sarcastically.

"I'm concerned for your well-being." Sven said as he carried her back to camp.

Lina sighed. "I know. Sorry. I'm feeling... cranky."

Sven chuckled as he laid her down beside their packs. He took out a Healing Salve from one of the pockets of the bag and pour it on her bleeding arm. The Healing Salve quickly took effect and closed the wounds.

"Thanks." said Lina. "How about you? Your armor is damaged."

"This? Worry not. Tis but a scratch." said Sven.

"If you say so." Lina sighed. "It was a trying night. I wish there's water around here. I could use a bath right now. I really, really need it."

"Here." Sven gave Lina a bottled water. "You can't use it for a bath but you can use it to wash away the blood. You'll have your bath when we come across a pond tomorrow."

"Can I have another bottle?" she asked as she took some items from the pack.

"Why? Is one bottle not enough to wash away the blood?"

"Because I need to change my small-clothes. The fighting displaced my rag and I could feel the blood leaking at my inner thighs."

"Huh? Blood leaking at-Ah, you mean your... monthlies?"

"Yeah. Although I prefer to call it menstruation or period but monthlies is just fine."

"Ahh." is all Sven could say. He gave her another bottled water and she went to clean herself. After that, they left their camp to look for another safe place to rest.

* * *

AN: small-clothes are underclothes (brief, boxers, bra and panties)


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, the duo reached the pond that Sven spoke last night. Here, they rested. Sven removed his helm and went fishing for their lunch while Lina prepared the camp fire.

"You caught all that? You're good at fishing, Sven." complimented Lina as Sven came back with six medium-sized fish in hand.

"It is a skill I developed during my childhood years." said Sven as he started to skewer one of the fishes.

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot. You lived at Shadeshore ruins." Lina is aware of Sven's past.

"Aye. I did." he stopped what he is doing. "I would like to return there someday and visit mother..." he said softly. Then he shook his head and continued skewering the fish.

His silence did not escape Lina's notice. "I'm sorry I brought up your past. I wish I never mentioned your home." Lina then started taking the skewered fishes and planted them beside the fire.

Sven looked at her and gave her a small smile. "It was nothing. I became nostalgic, that is all." then he smirked. "This is the second time I heard you say 'sorry'. The Lina I know would never say anything like that. She would laugh and pretend like nothing is her fault."

Lina also smirked. "Trust me, I'm still me, Sven. Only you're an exception. Tell anyone about this and you'll answer to me."

Sven chuckled. "I swear to you, I will not divulge that you are a kind-hearted soul, sweet Lina."

"Good. Because you're such a good boy, I'll give you a reward." Lina went to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Just a smack, not the passionate one they did before.

Sven smiled. "My thanks, Lina. You are truly sweet."

Lina smirked. "I know." Then she became playful. "And tomorrow there'll be more than that kiss."

A puzzled Sven only looked at Lina as she went back to attend to the fishes, wondering what she meant about her last statement.

* * *

Finally, the duo arrived at the city of Gable by night-time. As they walked through the busy streets, Lina looked around her surroundings with interest.

"My, even at night, this city is larger and bustling with life compared to Augury and Faran. Most are on the business of selling weapons and armor. Even consumable items and food." commented Lina.

"It usually is since most of Gable's customers are involved in wars. And this place is famous for their gambling houses." explained Sven.

"Mmm, like the saloons back at Misrule. Hey, Sven. Have you been involved in a war during your training in Vigil Keep?"

"I don't call it a war, more like small skirmishes. Most of the jobs given to us were assisting our seniors, cleaning stalls, stopping raids, hunting bandits, prevent uprisings, escort services, and other mundane tasks." explained Sven. "I'm fortunate that most of the jobs I did involved killing. It helped me develop my fighting skills and strength."

"Mm hm. And you became a strong knight." Lina changed the subject. "So, what shall we do first? Eat or look for an inn?"

"Hmm. I think we eat first. The inns we pass by are already full."

* * *

The eating establishments are also full so the duo bought meat pies from a street vendor and continued to look for an inn. When they passed a store, Lina insisted they have a bottle of wine which a reluctant Sven bought one.

Finally, they found an inn in the shady part of the city. The inn looks derelict except for the sign that said vacant and the noises coming inside it. There is only one room left and the duo decided to take it. The proprietor called his maid and gave instructions to guide the customers to their room.

Their room is located at the third floor by the end of the hall. As they climbed the stairs and passed unwashed walls and other rooms, they could hear banging and screams behind the doors. They expect the room will also look unclean. But as the door to their room opened, they were quite impressed that the room may be small but it is simple, clean and tidy. The maid then showed them the bell pull if they needed something else before she left. Lina started to move the small table and chair near the bed then prepared the meat pies. Then she took her nightclothes and went behind the dressing stand.

"Lina, can you give me a good reason for buying this wine?" asked Sven, who is now dressed in pants and shirt, as he placed the wine on the small table and sat on the chair.

"Like I said a while ago, it's for a special occasion." called out Lina from behind the dressing stand. "When I'm done dressing, we can start eating."

"Very well." Sven said. He also watched Lina's silhouette with interest as she undressed. Then he hid his expression behind a blank face when Lina came out from the dressing stand, wearing an elegant and vibrant red night-gown made of silk. The gown showed the shape of her body and Sven did notice that Lina is no longer the young teen he met those years ago, rather she has truly grown into a mature woman. A beautiful, mature woman.

Lina smiled playfully at Sven. "Do you like my gown?"

Sven silently swallowed before answering. "Aye." he grunted. "It matches your fiery character."

Lina chuckled and sat on the bed facing Sven. "All right. Time to eat."

After they ate, they started to drink their wine.

"So, Sven. Back when those cyclops ambushed us, I was surprised when your blue armor turned red. Why is that?" Lina casually asked as she continued to sip her wine.

"I fear I have no absolute answer to that question." Sven replied before he took a drink of his wine. "The blue armor should have been my mother's gift to father. She did mention that the armor will change color when you try to summon all your might."

"Mm hm. Also, what was that skill that made you somewhat, bigger and stronger?"

"I call it God's Strength. A skill I have discovered accidentally and developed secretly while training at Vigil Keep. Only I who is capable of summoning such strength." said Sven and drank wine.

"So I noticed. I do wonder if your skin also turns red and you get bigger... down there."

Sven coughed. "I will pretend you never said that." said an embarrassed Sven. He cleared his throat before drinking again.

"Mm mm. Also, I do wonder if you could use that extra strength during sex."

An amused Lina watched Sven choke on his wine before swallowing it. Then he started coughing and beating his chest with his fist. When he recovered, Sven looked at Lina with disbelief and was about to scold her. Yet he never did when he saw her look at him with seductive eyes. From disbelief, his expression turned into wonder.

"Lina," Sven grunted. "are you suggesting..." he trailed off.

"Yes." a simple answer from Lina yet powerful to make Sven aroused.

Sven does not want to, so made an excuse. "B-but you are having your monthlies."

"It stopped yesterday." Then she drained her wine and licked her lips in a seductive manner.

Sven shook his head, as if such action could help him from being aroused. He finished his own wine and exasperatedly swept his hair back with a hand before he spoke. "We should not do this. We have to focus on our mission."

Lina continued to smile. "It's just one night, Sven. And don't worry. I'm safe and I can handle your hard pounding."

That did it. Sven stood and went to Lina. Unfazed, a smiling and seductive Lina allowed him to grab her upper arms and make her stand. They looked at each other with heated eyes.

"Is this the reason you made me buy the wine? For this 'special occasion'?" Sven asked softly.

"Yes."

Sven grunted. "… Are you sure about this?"

"Oh, yes."

By her answer, Sven kissed her hard and she kissed back with equal fervor until they lay on the bed. They kiss and touch until their clothes went flying across the room. After they became sweaty, they made wild, passionate love.

"Sven, do it!" Lina gasped.

"I... don't know if-"

"DO IT! NOW!" screeched Lina.

"...RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"OH, GODS! YOU'RE GETTING RED… AND BIGGER! OH, YESSSSS… HARDER, SVEN! FASTER!"

After minutes of passionate love making, they found ecstasy. Sven collapsed on top of Lina and never bothered to move away from her, his face close on her neck.

"… Never... will I … use… God's Strength… when we copulate... So tiring than fighting…" said Sven between pants. He paused to catch his breath before he spoke again. "I would love to go another round but I am so tired. I must sleep to recover my energy." He looked at Lina yet was surprised to see her fast asleep. From the way she looked, it is obvious she was really tired yet she enjoyed what they did, judging the small smile formed on her lips.

Sven smiled tiredly and rolled on his back, bringing Lina along with him. With her head placed on his chest and his hand held her tightly, Sven took the blanket and covered their naked bodies before blowing the candles off and went to sleep.

* * *

_AN: I need to change the title and cover of this story when I post the next chapter since it's not sorely focused on Lina anymore. Title will be Mutual 'Friends'. Or not, still thinking. Got suggestions, Reader? PM me. Thanks!_


	8. Chapter 8

A smug and sleeping Lina snuggled to the other side of the bed, wanting to snuggle at the man who gave her so much pleasure… But something is wrong. Frowning as she slowly opened her eyes, Lina discovered that Sven is not on the bed anymore. She would have thrown tantrums if it was not for the letter on the table that said:

' _Went out to inquire and buy breakfast. Will come back soon. Sven '_

"That explains why he's not here." Lina said to herself as she puts down the note. Without covering herself, she went to ring for a maid. While waiting, Lina washed her face and gargles with watered mint. When a knock sounded, Lina went and opened the door slightly while she kept her nakedness behind the door. After instructing the maid to bring up a bath with extra water, she locked the door and gathered the discarded clothes. After folding and putting in the right bag, she gathered her things for bathing and fresh clothes.

Lina finished covering her nakedness with a towel when there was a knock on the door. She opened it and let the maids put down the tub and pails of hot and cold water on the floor. After locking the door when the maids left after they poured water and mixed it to become warm, Lina entered the tub facing the door then dipped her head.

As Lina raised her head from the water, the door to the room opens and revealed Sven in armor. He paused as he saw her before locking the door.

"Hey, Rogue Knight. I see you brought food." said Lina as she leaned against the tub, never bothered about modesty.

"Have I not stated on my note that I will buy breakfast?" asked Sven after he removed his helm.

"You did. You also said about inquiries too. What did you buy? I hope it's not meat pies again."

"A loaf of bread and slices of ham and cheese." he answered as he prepared the table for their breakfast. After that, he looked at Lina with hooded eyes before he spoke again. "Is there some room for me?"

Lina looked at the tub before facing Sven and answered smugly. "My, there is room for you. Hop in before the water gets cold."

Sven chuckled. "The water will not get cold as long as you are there to make it warm." He removed his armor, underclothes, and small-clothes and placed them on the bed.

Sven seats comfortably and leaned his back against the tub while facing Lina. Lina handed him a wash cloth and they started to clean themselves. Sven asked Lina to clean his back and she answered yes with the condition that he will do the same on her, which he agreed.

Sven did wash Lina's back with a wash cloth. Then he used his hands. Then his hands began to roam her body. Then those hands positioned Lina to bend over and hold the tub's rim. Then those hands held Lina's hips as he took her from behind.

After a long and hard delicious pumping, they both found release before they collapsed, Lina resting at the tub's rim while Sven lay on top of her back.

"Sven… I think… our bath's done…" said Lina between pants as she looked at the floor where most of the bath water went.

"Aye." Sven panted. He took his time to recover and lifted himself away from Lina. What water was left inside the tub he used to clean 'himself'. He was about to clean Lina when she stopped him.

"Let me wash myself, Sven, or I might ask for round two." said Lina as she took the wash cloth, dipped it in the water, and began to wash 'herself'.

Sven chuckled. "I would not mind if we are not famished."

Lina smirked. "And if I asked you to use your 'strength'?"

"Ahhh. We must eat and leave quickly. I will tell you later."

"Nice way to change the subject, Sven. But what the hell."

They ate first before wearing their clothes. Making sure no item is left in the room, the duo paid their dues and left.

* * *

As Sven walked briskly while Lina floats and follows behind, Lina spoke. "Now tell me why we have to leave in a rush."

"There is a caravan leaving within an hour. It happens the caravan's destination is near Nightsilver Woods and in need of guards. I signed up our names and told the caravan master to wait for me while I get you. This way, our travel is faster compared to walking and we get paid: ten gold as a starting pay. Another ten if the caravan is intact and reached its destination safely."

"Ohh. Nice plan, Sven. I like your idea."

"I thank you for the praise, milady."

"There's a problem though."

"Eh?"

"If we're traveling with strangers, that means we'll never have time with each other."

"… I think you will find a way. You always do. It is one of the things I like about you."

"Really?"

"Aye."

"Anything else?"

"You like to fish for compliments."

"You started it. Now tell me."

"I will. Soon."

"Awww. You're truly a rogue." It only made Sven chuckle.

Reaching the gate where the caravan is, Sven introduced Lina to the caravan master.

"Yer companion's a female!?" asked an astonished caravan master.

"Aye." answered Sven. "I did tell you my companion is female."

"Oh? Now that ye mentioned it, I recall ye did mention it. But how will she protect the caravan? It's a man's job too." then he added something irrelevant. "She your woman too?"

Lina cuts in. "Don't worry old man, I'll do my duty in protecting this caravan." and she lets the caravan master look at the fireball in her hand. "And as for you to know, we're just travelers on a mission." she added and it made Sven chuckle while the poor caravan master sweats.

"Alright, alright! Ye get the job! Just get the fire offa my face!" cried the caravan master. He sighed with relief when Lina made the fireball disappear. "Yer an exceptional." he told Lina. "I think this caravan needs someone like ye. Ye don't mind if I assign ye at the last cart? Most caravans are attacked either at the head or behind. And I don't want others to get—distracted by ye."

"Sure." Lina answered. "As long as you assign us both in the same cart." she indicated Sven. "Only us."

"Aye, aye. Understood. Did he tell ye about the pay?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Good. Here's the ten gold for each of ye. Now over there is the last cart. Show this paper to the driver so he'll know the two of ye are guards."

The duo took their pay and the paper and went to their assigned cart. After showing the driver the paper, they went to sit at the back of the caravan. After thirty minutes, the horn echoed signaling the caravan to travel now.

* * *

"This is better than wasting our time walking towards our destination, ja?" asked Sven as the duo watched the city become smaller.

"Yeah." answered Lina.

They have nothing to say more so they sat side by side in silent companion.

* * *

_NA: Edited some chapters because of this issue: _

_Rogue= mischievous, rebel, tramp ; Rouge= red color_

_ I've been calling Sven a 'Rouge' Knight! FTW!_


	9. Chapter 9

The caravan stopped near a river for the night. As usual, everyone did their assigned jobs before doing their own business. Business such as how single women tried to get Sven's attention or the men flirts with Lina.

The two heroes finished their meals and gladly gave their empty plates to a giggling girl. Sitting side by side, they watched the girl join the others around the camp fire.

"Alone at last." said Sven. "When they learned we are just companions, most of the women in this caravan kept bothering me for two days. They would ask me to get this or watch over them and many things. I made excuses but tis hard to turn them down."

"You're not the only one." said Lina. "The young hot-bloods wanted to know more about me. If you know what I mean."

"You would have scared them away."

"Ha! That's what I did. All they do now is approach me and ask silly questions about my well-being."

Sven chuckled. "I envy you. I do wish I could be mean as you but alas! My code of honor does not include hurting women's feelings."

"Mm hm. Try avoiding them and never be gallant."

Sven sighed. "My code of honor dictates to help damsels in distress."

"And you call yourself a Rogue Knight. Really, Sven. If you're truly a rogue, you should act like a basta-Ah! Like a- an uncaring knight."

"What you mean is act like a bastard. Worry not, Lina. I understand and I knew you meant no malice when you use that word as a description."

Lina is relieved. "I know you hated that word, Sven. I'm... glad you understand what I mean."

Sven chuckled. "Ah, Lina. For a mischievous woman, you truly are a kind-hearted person."

"Say it again and I'll cook ya in your armor."

"How about 'caring person'?"

"Don't tempt me, Sven."

Sven chuckled and smiled at her. "I promised you that I will not tell, did I not, sweet Lina?"

Lina also smiled. "Yeah, you did. But I don't like to be teased about it."

"I was not teasing. I was complimenting you."

"A compliment I don't want to hear, even if it's just between us."

"Is that so? You should have mentioned it to me. Although I could not promise I will avoid saying it."

"Hm. Sounds fair. As long as it's just between you and me."

"That is something I could keep my promise."

Lina chuckled and looked at Sven. They looked at each other with desire smoking behind their eyes. Yet the spell is broken when someone shouted 'We're under attack!'.

As guards take up position and the others run for cover, Sven wore his helm and carried his sword. Prepared, he and Lina dashed towards where the attack is coming from.

The guards were doing well in their hiding spots when the two arrived, however the raiders are persistent and continued to charge.

"Trolls. No surprise since they're known for raiding and destroying things." commented Lina as she blasted a group of the raiders with her Dragon Slave. "But the ones who will be destroyed are them. I'm so going to enjoy this."

"I could not agree more." said Sven. He used his War Cry, giving Lina and nearby guards added strength before charging at the oncoming trolls.

Without the two heroes' assistance, the guards would have been overwhelmed and the caravan will be lost. Lina enjoys blasting and fling fire on every troll who dares attack her while Sven stuns and cleaves his enemies with the Outcast Blade. And when the battle is over, it is so obvious that most of the killings were done by the two heroes.

The people of the caravan were awed of the two heroes' actions and they began to flock them, showering them with praise. But they backed away from a pissed-off Lina when she let fire appear from her hands while the Rogue Knight just chuckled at her antics. The caravan master, knowing the people are now disturbing the two heroes announced to leave them be and said they have to find a safe place for them to rest. Everyone prepared their carts and moved out.

* * *

It was almost midnight when the caravan found a safe place. When the camp is set, the guards continued their duties as the others sleep.

The caravan master went towards the cart where Sven and Lina were assigned and told them they are an exemption from guard duty tonight since they were the ones who did most of the killings. After praising them again for a job well-done, the caravan master left.

"You hear that? We get to have a good night sleep." said Lina.

"Aye, I heard." said Sven. "What are you doing?" he asked when he noticed Lina taking some things from her bag.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to remove all the sweat and grime off my body." replied the sassy Lina.

"And going to the pond all by yourself? I will come with you."

"Don't bother. Besides, I can take care of myself."

"It is better if I come so that if you are in danger, I am near to protect you. Also, I need a bath too. We shall take turns in watching our backs. Do you agree?"

"Hmmm. Since you insist about it, I might as well give in. Very well, Sven."

Sven went inside the cart to change and get his things and sword before joining Lina. He is now wearing a shirt, pants, and leather boots in exchange of his armor. Together, they went into the woods where a pond is located. Those who were near to hear what they conversed and watched them from afar returned to what they were doing, knowing that if they try to spy on them, they will either get burned or cleaved.

* * *

The two heroes came into a clearing. The pond sparkles when the moonlight shines upon it.

"Beautiful." complimented Lina as she looked at the pond in awe.

"Aye, beautiful."

There is something different in Sven's tone. Lina turned to face him but she was pushed against a tree. Her gasp of surprise turned into a moan when Sven kissed her fervently. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she stands on tiptoe, trying to compensate of their height differences and both never bothered of the cluttered things on the ground.

As they kissed, Sven lifted Lina's skirt and touched her down there. Sven inwardly smirks upon knowing she was ready for him. He quickly unbuckled his pants and released himself. After that, he lifted Lina and impaled her. As Lina slides down, she automatically wrapped her legs around Sven's waist as he started to give her a hard pounding. After a few minutes, they found ecstasy.

"Sven... that was... a good quickie." said a panting Lina while she is still impaled and her legs are still around Sven's waist.

Sven exhaled and looked at her, giving her a goofy grin. "I am glad... you enjoyed it."

Lina looked at him with warmth and puts a gentle palm on his cheek. "Who wouldn't. Tell me, why are you so aggressive tonight?"

"You said I should act like a rogue. And I did. Tonight. With you."

"Really?" Lina chuckled. "Anyway, I still need a bath." she said as she untangle her legs.

Sven chuckled as he raised Lina away from him and gently assists her to stand up. Then he picked up their things and held Lina's hand as they walked towards the pond. Undressed, they began to wash away the grime and sweat from their bodies.

Sven however, is still on a playful mood. So he started to touch Lina anywhere until she too starts to tough him back. Then they kissed again. And they did another round of sweet, sweet love-making in the water. More than ten minutes later, they found ecstasy again.

After doing another quick wash, they went to shore and dried themselves before wearing their clothes. Walking side by side, they went back to the group. They pass guards, sleeping men, and carts. As usual, women gets to sleep inside the cart while men sleeps outside or under the cart. Lina went inside the cart and handed Sven's bedding. Sven took it and they greet each other good night before Lina went back inside the cart while Sven prepares his bedding under the cart, his sword lies beside him.

* * *

_AN: Bastard= 1) child born out-of-wedlock; 2) being unpleasant or an asshole_


	10. Chapter 10

A week of fending off thieves and raiders, the caravan safely arrived at a town by nightfall. The people in the caravan had time to stock up in supplies and other things they need. While they are in a town, some of the caravan people, especially the women, would like to take the opportunity of taking a warm bath at the public bathing house.

Sven raised an eyebrow at Lina. "You know that it is a public bathing house. It will be crowded, especially with women of the caravan. And I know you do not want to mingle with them."

"I'll stay in a corner. They won't dare approach me when I give them the evil eye."

"And what if the pool is full of people? What then? You cannot have the pleasant bath you wish."

Lina sighed. "You're right." she pouted. "I really want a bath. A decent bath. What other suggestions can you give me, oh wise, Sven? Don't you dare tell me bathing in the river. The water is polluted with the town folk's wastes."

"Tis why they build a public bathing house." there is a glint in his eyes. "I know of another place you can have the bath you want."

"Where?"

"The inn. You will have the privacy and peace as long as you like."

"I just want a bath, not a room to rent just to have the bath I want. And the inn is more expensive than the public bathing house."

"Then what place will you choose to have your bath? There are only two choices."

Lina raised her eyebrow. "Why, Sven. Do I hear a challenge in your tone? What if I take the inn, will you pay for it?"

"Aye." Sven looked at her with expectation and wearing a smug expression.

Lina knew immediately what he wants in return and looked at him in a playful matter. But then... "Ah, Sven. It would be fun but we can't."

Sven's brows furrowed. "Why?"

"If we did, in nine months you'll be a dad."

"Ahh..." Sven smiled mischievously. "But there are many ways to have 'fun'. I have wanted to tell you to use your sassy mouth and clever tongue."

Lina raised her eyebrows. "Never thought of that." then she smiled mischievously. "Come to think of it, we always 'unite our bodies' when we have sex."

"Aye, we did. I also remember that I was the one doing the licking and kissing."

Lina smiled in remembrance. "Oh, yeah. Our first night. It was so good, Sven."

"And it will be better when we get a room and order our bath. Right now."

Lina chuckled. "Oh, Sven. Last week, you were protesting that we must not do it."

Sven smiled. "It is your fault for seducing me. And I'm returning the favor. So milady, shall we find ourselves a room?"

"Sure. Lead the way."

Sven and Lina went to the caravan master to tell him that they are sleeping at the inn. The caravan master has an idea of what the two are up to but never minded and gave them permission to be excepted from guard duty tonight. Sven brought his armor and sword with him before the duo went to the inn.

* * *

In their room and with their bath ready, Sven started to kiss Lina passionately and she returned the favor. Kissing, touching, until they are without clothes.

Lina placed gentle fingers on Sven's lips to stop him from kissing her. "I insist we have our bath first, Sven."

Sven kissed her fingers before answering. "Very well."

So they did bath. And washed each other's bodies that leads to caressing and fondling. They stopped when they think they are already clean. After drying themselves, they went to bed and continued the delicious onslaught. They kissed and touched, then Lina granted Sven's request. Sven loved watching her and sometimes he would give her advices on what to do, on which she complied. She would use her hands, lick, swallow him whole and move her mouth in an up and down motion before using her tongue again.

When it was almost too much to bear, Sven commanded Lina to move her lower body towards him. Lina complied while her mouth is full of him. Now positioned properly, Sven spreads Lina's womanhood with his thumbs and started to use his lips and tongue. They pleasured each other until they found their climax.

The duo is now lying on bed, Lina uses Sven's shoulder as her pillow.

Lina sighed with pleasure before looking at Sven. "So, how's my performance? Did you enjoy it?"

Sven smiled at her. "Aye, I did. I'm also surprisingly disturbed and pleased at the same time when you decided to swallow my seed."

Lina chuckled. "I just want to know how you taste."

"And?"

"And you're salty."

Sven chuckled. "Would you also like to know how you taste?"

"Salty too, right?"

"Nay, your nectar is sweet."

"Don't flatter me. The truth, Sven."

"Tis the truth. You are sweet." he raised her chin with his finger. "Sweet just the way you are." then kissed her passionately.

They would go for another round if there were no shouting happening outside. The distraction broke the spell around them.

"Grr. What now?" asked an annoyed Lina, watching Sven as he went to look out the window.

"Looks like trouble." Sven replied as he went to the wash bowl. "We better see what the trouble is."

After doing a quick cleaning on themselves and dressed for combat, the duo went to the place where the commotion is going on.

* * *

Arriving on the scene, the duo are surprised of what they see. Three men are trying to surround a ram of white wool and black skin. This ram however, has glowing yellow eyes. And he is happily bleating as he trampled a garden with its hooves and head-butting anyone who tries to capture him.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Sven to a nearby stranger.

"They're trying to catch that demon." answered the stranger.

Lina raised an eyebrow. "Demon? It's an animal."

The person shook his head. "No, miss. That's a demon. Have you heard about the beasts of Underwool?" when the duo shakes their head, the person explained. "The beasts of Underwool are terrible bringers of death and destruction, demons of shadow afflicted by a black wizard's curse that has ensured they are forever cute and fluffy."

Sven looked at the ram again. "And what is that demon-ram doing here?"

The stranger shrugged his shoulder. "Three years ago, some folks captured it and trained it to act like a courier. Now that the owners are dead and that demon accidentally escaped its pen, it started to attack things and people. Just like that. " he added as the ram smashes a barrel with a head-butt.

When the ram continued to avoid capture and bleat like it is taunting the men, Sven could not help but chuckle. "What an interesting ram."

Lina smiled. "I like his personality... Sven, what are you going to do?" she asked when Sven walked towards the ram.

"I will try to make friends."

When the ram spotted Sven coming, he stopped running and bleating. Then he lowered his head, scratched his front hoof on the ground, and charged.

"Oof!" Sven got hit on his legs when the ram charged at him but remained standing. The ram however, bleats painfully as he shakes his head.

Lina laughed as she went towards Sven. The ram heard and saw her coming, so he attacked her.

"Ow! That hurts!" said Lina when Sven grabbed the ram by the wooly nape. "Be thankful that I like you. If not, you'll be lamb chops." to prove her point, she lets fire appear at her hands. The ram just narrowed his glowing eyes and bleats angrily as he starts to squirm away from Sven's hold. The actions of the ram made Lina laugh.

Sven chuckled. "Be still. We will not hurt you. We just want to be friends with you."

The ram stopped squirming and bleating, and looked at the duo. Thinking the ram is pacified, Sven gently puts down the ram. The ram had other plans though. He head-butts Sven's leg again and hopped away while bleating happily.

Lina laughed at Sven as he captured the ram again. She approached the ram. "My, you're a feisty and naughty one. No wonder we like you." she said and scratched its wooly head with gentle fingers.

Sven chuckled when the ram just looked at Lina with narrow eyes. He looked at the gathered crowd and found the stranger he was talking with. "I have decided to take this ram with me but I will also take the courier bag."

After Sven spoke, the demon-ram was like 'Bah?'.

"Sounds like a good deal." said the stranger.

Someone in the crowd came forward. "Wait! I'm the heir of the previous owners you're talking about. Why would I give the courier bag to you? Those things are so expensive. If you want it, buy it."

"Is that so?" said Sven. "How much is the bag?"

"Ten thousand gold."

Lina frowned. "That's extortion!"

Sven shakes his head. "That is too much. Can you lower the price? How about... five hundred gold?"

The heir also shakes his head. "Sorry, no can do. No ten thousand, no bag."

Sven sighed. "I cannot afford it." he looked at the ram. "Ah, tis a shame me and Lina cannot bring you with us." and he gently puts down the ram on the ground. "We leave now, Lina."

Lina smiled playfully at the ram and patted the wooly head. "Bye, naughty ram." and Lina joined Sven. As they were walking away, Lina smiled mischievously at Sven. "Well played, Sven."

"Not yet." said Sven.

Thirty seconds later, some people from the crowd came to them.

"Wait!"

"Get the ram, please!"

"The demon's attacking again!"

"We made him give you the courier bag! Just get the demon out of here!"

* * *

Back at the room in the inn, Sven and Lina were kissing in their bed when the ram bleated.

Lina stopped the kiss to look at the ram lying on a rug near the fireplace. "Shush, Ramnaught. Complain and you'll be sent to the stables. You don't like that, do you?"

The ram bleats again, stood, turn his back on the duo, and lied down again. Sven and Lina chuckled before they kissed again. And they are getting passionate, making Ramnaught of the Underwool bury his head under the rug to stop hearing the noises they make.


	11. Chapter 11

Morning came and the people in the caravan are waking up, preparing to hit the road again. It should have been a pleasant morning if the small crowd of people does not confront Sven and Lina.

"For the past three days, that blasted demon-ram ye brought with ye has caused trouble in this caravan!" the caravan master complained to Sven and Lina, Ramnaught hiding behind Sven.

Some of the small crowd also voiced their complaints.

"That ram dirtied my clothes!"

"He ate the fruits I bought for my children!"

"Wrecked my barrel of water!"

"Spreads dust on the food!"

"Destroyed the wheel of my cart!"

"Scared the oxen out of their wits!"

"Keeps crying out loud and disturbs my sleep!"

Sven and Lina had enough. Sven spoke. "Enough!" the crowd stopped talking. "Listen, I understand how you feel and ask for your forgiveness of what Ramnaught caused." he crossed his arms. "But all these troubles happened every afternoon, during our guard duty."

Lina spoke. "We're aware of Ramnaught's behavior and we made sure he's kept on a leash." she raised an eyebrow. "I've been really wondering how he managed to escape… Oh, wait!" she used her fingers to count off. "On the first day, some of the kids let him loose because they thought we were treating him cruelly. On the second day, this caravan was attacked by trolls. We can't leave poor Ramnaught to be killed in the skirmish, even if the battle was too short. And in the third day…" she shrugged her shoulders. "Actually, I really had no idea how he got off his leash."

"He chewed on it." said Sven.

"Really?" Lina looked at Ramnaught. "So that's how you got off your leash. Keep doing it and we'll be forced to buy a chain. Do you like that?"

"BLAAAAAHH!" Ramnaught bleats angrily at Lina, making her chuckle.

"Really, Ramnaught. I'm serious. Keep doing it and you'll end on a metal leash."

Ramnaught narrowed his glowing eyes on her in such an adorable way that Lina could not help but chuckle and pat his head.

"Aww. Don't look at me like that. It's your fault anyway."

The caravan master spoke. "We want ye to keep that demon from causing trouble! Especially in the afternoon!"

"Can you give us an advice or tips on how to keep Ramnaught from causing trouble?" asked Sven. "We would like to buy a chain just as Lina suggested but alas. There is no village or peddler around."

The small crowd talked with each other. Finished, they looked at Sven again. The caravan master spoke. "We have decided that we'll make a cage for him. That way, that demon won't cause mayhem again."

* * *

When afternoon came, the caravan halts to prepare for lunch. As Sven and Lina finished their food, some men came forward and presented them a wooden cage. Ramnaught looked at the cage with narrowed eyes, definitely not pleased.

Sven raised his eyebrows. "Is that the cage for Ramnaught?"

One of the men spoke. "Aye. Before ye go on guard duty, ye be put the beastie here."

"Understood." Sven turned to Ramnaught. "I'm sorry, Ramnaught. We have no choice but to put you inside it for the sake of the caravan's peace."

Ramnaught bleats angrily as he squirmed from Sven's grasp. He continued to bleat as one of the men locked the cage's door. As the men left, Lina bends her knees to look at a now silent Ramnaught.

"Oh, Sven. I really don't want him to stay locked up here. A leash is better than this." she said as she patted Ramnaught's head, who continued to look at her with narrow eyes. Lina knocked on the wooden cage. "I question the quality of this cage though."

"Aye. It is breakable. The men should have made the planks thick and the lock strong." said Sven.

Ramnaught widened his eyes at Sven and Lina, both smiled knowingly.

"We will leave you now, Ramnaught." said Sven as Lina stood up. "We have a duty to fulfill. However, if we caught you causing trouble again, we are forced to truly buy a chain as a leash."

Ramnaught just bleats. When the two masters went to the woods to check for signs of danger, Ramnaught started to head-butt his cage. Four head-butts, the wooden cage broke and Ramnaught is free. Free to cause mayhem again…

* * *

Ramnaught of Underwool lived up to his reputation: he brings death by trampling insects and plants with his adorable hooves; and destruction by scattering dirt, bleat loudly, head-butt things and anyone in the caravan… as long as the fucking bastard or hellfire bitch are out of sight. When they look at him with expectation, pride and mischievousness, they made him act obedient like a true courier. He does not understand why and he hates it.

At least there are things he liked with his new life, such as his name. If he could talk, he would tell anyone within earshot that his real name is Ba-al Azghul of Underwool. Yet the name Ramnaught is fine. He preferred it than being called 'demon', 'ram', 'beastie', 'critter', 'dumbass', 'fluff', and 'poor thing'.

Ramnaught also liked the reason why he is named so. 'I like him. He's such a naughty ram… Like you.' Lina told Sven when he asked, and she laughed when Sven asked in disbelief if it is because his helm looks just like a ram's. Yet, he too, laughed along.

The other thing he liked is his new masters. He liked them because 1.) they liked him; 2.) they care for his needs such as buy him a woven basket and pillow for a bedding; 3.) they may reprimand him for his bad deeds and teach him to be obedient, yet at the same time, allow him to do as he pleases; and 4.) they are mischievous like him in their unique way, just like a prankster demon.

What he does not understand is the relationship between his two masters. He knows they are lovers. But every time they are in public or confronted about their relationship, they act as they are friends, companions, acquaintances, or as what he heard from Lina, 'partners in a mission'. They are such an odd couple...

But Ramnaught does not give a shit as long as he has freedom to do as he pleases.

"Oh, Ramnaaaaaaught! Where are yooou? Come out, come ooouut! We need to taaalk!" Lina called out playfully.

Oh, Ramnuaght knows they would talk about the chaos he did a while ago before he escaped. Ramnaught would have immediately obeyed Lina's call because the courier in him tells him so. But his demon side told him otherwise. Ramnaught the naughty ram decided to hide from Lina by running into a bush. It was a mistake because his wool got caught by the branches. The more he struggled, the more he worsens his situation. Knowing it is futile, Ramnaught bleats loudly.

Lina heard Ramnaught's pitiful cries and searched to where the bleating came from. It took her almost a minute to realize the bleating came from a bush. She parted the bush to see a trapped Ramnaught.

"Aww, you poor baby. Did you try to hide from momma but found yourself caught in this bush?" said a teasing Lina. "Don't worry. Momma's gonna let you free. Just stay still." she breaks branches, twigs, and leaves and threw them away from Ramnaught. She struggled to pull Ramnaught but his wool keeps on getting caught in the branches. Finally giving up, Lina looked at Ramnaught. "Don't move. I'll just get Sven. Just cry loud enough if you think you're in trouble, okay? Good boy. I'll be back!" she patted his head before she left.

As Ramnaught watched Lina go back to the caravan, he remembered how he ended up with his former masters: he was causing mayhem on them and when he was running away, got himself caught in a bush. He cannot believe it happened to him again.

Karma is such a bitch…

* * *

AN: I would like to make their journey longer but I have to make it short.


End file.
